marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Quill (Earth-199999)
, ally of Avengers and Doctor Strange; formerly | Relatives = unnamed maternal grandmother Unnamed maternal grandfather Meredith Quill (mother; deceased) Ego (father, deceased) unnamed maternal uncle Yondu Udonta (adopted father, deceased) numerous paternal half-siblings (deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Benatar (mobile); formerly Milano (mobile); St. Charles, Missouri, United States of America, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Strawberry Blond | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = Elementary School-level | Origin = Human/Celestial hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = St. Charles, Missouri, United States of America, Earth | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Peter Jason Quill was born in St. Charles, Missouri in 1980, the son of a human mother, Meredith Quill and a Celestial father, Ego. Ego left Earth not long after he and Meredith conceived Peter, so Peter was raised only by his mother. His mother nicknamed him "Star-Lord." Peter's prize possession was a Sony Walkman, where he could listen to Awesome Mix Vol. 1, a mixtape his mother had made for him. By 1988, Peter was going through a hard time with his mother having fallen ill with cancer. On her deathbed she expressed sadness that he had been fighting with other boys, and then tried to offer a present for him to remember her by, but Peter was too upset to take it, or to take her take her hand in her final moments. His grandfather had to stuff the gift into Peter's backpack instead, and then unable to face any more, Peter turned from the room and ran out of the hospital. Once away from the hospital he knelt down in a field, wracked with grief, where he was suddenly bathed in a brilliant white light from above and drawn up into a mysterious spaceship. Peter soon learned that he had been abducted by Yondu Udonta, an extraterrestrial outlaw and leader of a faction of Ravagers. Yondu protected him from the other Ravagers while he used him for thieving, as Peter was small and skinny, and could fit into tight places. As an adult, Peter gained a reputation for his way with women, but was not an impressive criminal: he was arrested once for petty theft. The Orb When the Ravagers picked up a contract to retrieve the Orb of Morag from the abandoned planet of Morag, Peter broke ranks with them and beat them to the planet in a bid to claim the ob for himself. Once he had the relic in hand however, he was interrupted by the arrival of the intergalactic hunter Korath and two others, who demanded that he hand the Or of Morag over to them. Quill tried to talk his way out of the situation, but when that failed he had no recourse but to fight his way free and escape back to his ship, the Milano. During his flight for freedom, his forgotten passenger Bereet answered a call from an irate Yondu, which Quill ended after rejecting the demand to hand over the orb. Quill flew to Xandar, where he dropped Bereet off, then headed to meet the broker, an antique dealer. When he revealed that a man named Ronan had sent men to take the relic from him on Morag, the broker grew alarmed and pushed him back out of the store. The broker told Quill that Ronan was a Kree fanatic who sought to destroy Xandarian culture. Puzzled by the broker's reaction, Quill turned and found himself facing an attractive green woman named Gamora, with whom he promptly struck up a conversation. The banter was merely a distraction however, and the woman knocked him down and made off with the Orb of Morag. Quill immediately gave chase, but bounty hunters Rocket and Groot intercepted him, with a view to collecting the bounty that Yondu had placed on his head. After a three-way fight, all four of them were arrested by Nova Corps soldiers, and imprisoned in the Kyln, a high-security prison. While in the prison, Quill suffered a great indignity when he saw his confiscated Sony Walkman in the hands of a guard. His demand that the guard put the player down only resulted in Quill suffering intense electric shocks as he was violently subdued. On the very first night of his stay, Peter intervened in an attack directed at Gamora when a number of the inmates sought to kill her for her association with Thanos. He convinced Drax in particular to spare her life on the basis that Thanos would come looking for her, and then Drax would have his chance to confront his true enemy. Drax accepted this and let Gamora go. She subsequently suggested to Quill and Rocket that if they escaped, they could split the profit from the Orb of Morag between them. The next day, Quill, Gamora, and Rocket planned their escape. While Rocket was explaining his plan, Groot stole the battery they needed putting their escape plan unexpectedly into motion. Fighting their way into the control booth, they were joined by Drax before Rocket gained full control over the facility and flew them clear in the detached control booth. Unwilling to leave his precious Walkman, Peter excused himself to go back for it, taking the Orb of Morag with him for insurance. When he returned to the others on board the Milano Drax expressed his admiration and wondered aloud at what kind of treasure warranted Quill's diversion. Peter revealed the Walkman much to the others' disgust. The group flew to Knowhere, the severed head of an ancient Celestial turned mining colony for the Tivan family, to meet with Gamora's "third party", whom she intended to sell the Orb to. While waiting for the buyer, Quill talked with Gamora. He tried seducing her while introducing her to music and weaving a tale of heroism about Kevin Bacon, but Gamora drew a knife on him in reply. He then found that the others had got themselves into a drunken brawl, and reminded them that they all just had to put up with one another for a little while longer until they got their payment. Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Gamora were summoned to meet the buyer, while Drax chose to remain outside. The group met Taneleer Tivan ("The Collector") and they were told that the orb contained one of the "Infinity Stones", powerful gems that could destroy whole planets and civilizations. The particular stone in their possession was highly dangerous, and when The Collector's assistant attempted to take the gem to gain her freedom, she was consumed by its power and exploded. Everyone else present survived the blast, yet when Peter and the others fled with the orb, they learned that Drax sent a message to Ronan in an attempt to summon the Accuser to a confrontation. The unexpected arrival of Yondu at this point gave them yet another problem to solve. Quill, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot fended off Ronan's men using industrial-grade ships while Drax fought Ronan alone. During the escape, Gamora's ship was shot down by her sister and Ronan's servant Nebula, and the orb was stolen from them. Gamora was left adrift in space, soon to die. Quill activated a beacon to give away his position before leaving his ship and giving his mask to Gamora. She was able to breathe as he began to die, but then his gambit paid off for both of them when Yondu arrived and pulled them both on board a Ravager vessel. Quill, after recovering with Gamora, was initially beaten by Yondu, but convinced him that they should fight against their enemies together, just as in the old days. He agreed to give Yondu the Orb of Morag after taking it back from Ronan, and then he and Gamora met with Groot, Rocket, and Drax, who had survived Ronan's attack, on the Milano to discuss the plan. After arguing for a few minutes, Quill and Gamora finally managed to convince the others to follow along with their plan to stop Ronan, despite agreeing that they may die in the process. Guardians of the Galaxy Upon arriving at Xander, Peter, Groot, Gamora, and Drax, set out on the Milano to breach the hull of the Dark Aster and affect a direct attack against Ronan, while Rocket, Yondu and the Ravagers provided air cover against Ronan's Necrocraft fighters outside. The Milano was destroyed upon entry to the Dark Aster, but Quill and the others were able to proceed with their objective unscathed, although Nebula got in their way at one point, and Korath and numerous Kree soldiers presented obstacles further on. When the group reached Ronan, Peter tried using Rocket's purpose-built Hadron Enforcer to destroy him, but he had become invincible thanks to the power of the Infinity Stone now bonded to his hammer. Instead of falling, Ronan shrugged off the attack and turned his power on the Nova Corps Star Blasters blocking his final approach to the surface of Xandar. Once these were removed he returned his his attention back on the Peter and the others, but Rocket ended any retaliation by crashing his own M class ship into the Dark Aster, causing it to fall. The crew of the Milano would have all died had it not been for Groot weaving a protective shield of vines around them, sacrificing himself to save the others. Ronan also survived and informed the crowd gathering near the wreckage of the Dark Aster that he would purify the planet. However, Quill distracted him by challenging him to a dance off while Rocket hastily assembled a powerful weapon from the remains of the Hadron Enforcer. Completely bewildered by Peter's antics, Ronan was caught completely by surprise when Drax blasted him with Rocket's weapon, and while it had no appreciable impact on Ronan itself it did knock the Infinity free of the hammer. Quill reached airborne relic first, and upon grabbing hold its power began to overwhelm him. Gamora stepped in to share the burden, followed presently by Drax and Rocket. Together the four of them were able to withstand the power of the stone, at least long enough for Peter to turn its destructive energy on Ronan and obliterate him entirely. After the Infinity Stone was returned to to the safety its orb, Yondu arrived at the wreckage and Peter was obliged to hand over the relic. Seeing Yondu departing with such a powerful weapon in hand was an uneasy sight for the others, but then Peter revealed that he had switched the orb with a replica, leaving Yondu with a Norwegian troll doll while the real Orb of Morag was safely in Quill's possession. Peter handed the Orb of Morag over to Irani Rael of the Nova Corps a short while later for safe keeping, and then Rael congratulated Peter and his misfit friends for their efforts in saving Xandar. Their criminal records were expunged, and then Rael also went on to inform him that his scans at the Kyln had turned up an anomaly that indicated he was only half human, his father being an of an unknown species. Peter was gifted with a new ship, a replica of the Milano, which he and his friends soon boarded to depart Xandar. When asked what they'd do next, Quill told the crew that they could do "good, bad, or a bit of both". When Gamora told him that they would follow his lead no matter what, he said that they would do a bit of both. Over the next couple of months, Quill and the Guardians worked as heroes for hire, as they protected planets from potential threats for a price. One such job they took was when they were hired by High Priestess Ayesha of the Sovereign to kill an inter-dimensional beast that threatened her people. After he and the Guardians defeated the beast, they collected their reward - custody over Nebula, whom had been taken prisoner by the Sovereign after she tried to steal highly valuable batteries from them. Quill and Ayesha discussed the Sovereign people's reproduction processes, and Quill offered to show her the Terran way of mating, which Ayesha called primitive. Ayesha asked Quill's heritage for she sensed something in him that was more than human. Quill informed her that he didn't know who his father was. Later, Quill apologized to Gamora for flirting with the High Priestess. Drax told Quill that he and Gamora would never be involved romantically, for he was a dancer and she was not. As they were leaving Sovereign, they were warned of an approaching Sovereign fleet. Drax concluded that they were being targeted because Rocket had stolen some batteries himself as he was leaving. This caused Quill and Rocket to bicker while escaping from an entire Sovereign fleet on full assault. They managed to escape through a quantum-asteroid field, despite Quill and Rocket fighting over the controls throughout. However, they were met yet again by the Sovereign fleet on the other side of the field. Luckily, a small spaceship appeared and obliterated the entire Sovereign fleet in one blast. In extremely bad condition, the Milano is forced to crash-land on Berhert. Quill and Rocket continued to argue, while Gamora attempted to scold both of them. Just then, the ship that helped them escape the Sovereign landed nearby, and so they prepared to combat whoever was inside. However, they were only greeted by two individuals - a female alien Mantis and Ego, who claimed to be Peter's father. Father and Son Ego explained that he hired Yondu to deliver Peter to him, after Meredith's death. Ego was quite confused as to why Yondu decided to keep Peter for himself, but nevertheless, Ego explained that he had been tracking Peter down ever since. He invited Peter and the Guardians to go to the planet he was residing in, in order to explain Peter's true heritage. Peter and Gamora talked in the woods while Ego was urinating. Peter was suspicious, but Gamora encouraged him to take this opportunity to see if that was in fact his real father. She cited Peter's story of how he used to pretend David Hasselhoff was his father, and that he was only absent because he was filming the television show Knight Rider. Peter reiterated that it was a sad story, only meant to comfort him because he saw other kids playing catch with their dads. She then said that if he turned out to be evil, they could just kill him. The next day, Peter, Gamora, and Drax boarded Ego's ship, leaving Rocket, Groot, and Nebula behind to fix the ship. Peter and Rocket's shared one bitter exchange before parting ways. On the ship, the team got to learn more about Mantis, and how she is a empath that helps Ego fall asleep. Mantis also exposed Peter's romantic and sexual feelings towards Gamora. Not long after landing on Ego's Planet, Ego revealed that he was of an ancient race known as the Celestials and that he was, in actuality, the planet itself. Ego merely conjured a human form in order to visit other planets and encounter new lifeforms. He revealed to Peter that it was not long after he started doing this was when he met Meredith. He affectionately talked about her and her passion for music. Peter asked why Ego even left, if he loved Meredith so much. Ego later explained that he'd die if he stayed away from his planet for too long. Ego pleaded for Peter to give him the chance to be a father to him. When Peter didn't respond immediately, Ego decided to reveal to him that Peter too could harness the power of the planet and the power to create. Peter created a ball, and played catch with his father. This newfound power lifted Peter's spirits. He tried romantically dancing with Gamora, but she ended after a while. Gamora tried explaining her suspicions for Ego, but Peter didn't want to hear it. Gamora stormed off after Peter remarked that he had finally found his family. In the evening, Ego approached Peter and talked to him about Looking Glass' "Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)", a favorite song of Meredith. Ego then brought Peter back to the main hall where he revealed his plan for galactic expansion. Over thousands of years, Ego had been planting extensions of himself in all the planets he had visited, in order to consume and to incorporate each planet into himself. However, Ego realized that one Celestial would not be enough to power such an endeavor, so he began spawning offspring in every planet he visited. However, none of his offspring carried the ability to harness Ego's power, so he killed them off. He explained that Yondu probably kept Peter away from Ego after he found out about this. However, as it turned out, Peter was the first offspring to be able to harness Ego's power. Peter was enchanted with Ego's plan for galactic expansion for a moment, before Ego offhandedly revealed that he placed the tumor in Meredith's brain that eventually led to her death. Peter then quickly snapped out of his enchantment and blasted Ego. Ego Strikes Back Ego grabbed a hold of Peter and began using his power to begin the expansion. Ego smashed Peter's walkman in front of him. Soon after, Drax, Gamora, Mantis, and Nebula busted into the main hall, momentarily distracting Ego. Rocket, Groot, and Yondu crased their ship into the main hall and directly into Ego immediately after. Peter climbed into the ship and he was surprised to see Yondu there with the Guardians. The Guardians quickly made plans to dig into Ego's core in order to blow him up from the inside. As they travelled further into Ego, Peter momentarily bickered with Rocket and Yondu. Both Peter and Yondu explained what had happened to them over the past couple days, and Yondu criticized Peter for merely making a ball, after he had learned he had Celestial powers within him. They arrived within reach of Ego's core, but surprisingly so did the Sovereign fleet. The Guardians fought off both the Sovereign and the living planet, while Peter, Rocket and Groot devised a plan to destroy Ego's core. Peter momentarily had to stop fighting to look for tape for Rocket's bomb. After the last Sovereign drone was destroyed, the Guardians waited for Groot to detonate the bomb and for Kraglin to pick them up. Unfortunately, Mantis, who had been keeping Ego at rest the whole time was knocked unconscious, so Ego resumed his assault, separating the team. Peter, Rocket, and Yondu assaulted Ego directly, while the others retreated. Ego finally had Peter and the rest pinned down. Ego questioned what Peter could want more out of life than being a Celestial with his dad. Yondu offered the advice that he didn't fly his arrow with his head, but with his heart. Peter remembered the childhood memories he was fond off as well as the happy times he had with the rest of the Guardians. He told Ego that he shouldn't have killed his mom and crushed his walkman before retaliating against him using the very power he created. Peter conjured up a Pac-Man form to fight against Ego, and was able to hold against him long enough for Groot to detonate the bomb. In his final moments, Ego begged Peter not to destroy him and reminding him that he was more than human. Peter watched as his father disintegrated before his eyes. Yondu picked him up on an Aerorig shortly thereafter and launched them into the atmosphere. Yondu apologized for all his shortcomings in raising Peter. Yondu also told Peter that while Ego may have been his father, he wasn't Peter's "daddy". Yondu then put the final remaining spacesuit on Peter, allowing him to breathe in space. Peter watched helplessly as Yondu succumbed to the vacuum of space. Days later, Peter held a funeral for Yondu, and noted that Yondu was the father he never knew he had. Kraglin offered Peter a Microsoft Zune MP3 player that collected over 300 songs, in replacement of his destroyed Walkman. Peter then gave to Kraglin Yondu's arrow, saying Yondu would've wanted him to have it. Peter listened to the song "Father and Son" with Groot. Just then, an entire fleet of Ravagers appeared to send off Yondu's spirit. Rocket had called them to inform them of Yondu's sacrifice. Rocket was touched that Yondu's Ravager buddies came even though they had a falling out, to which Peter replied, "of course." Gamora approached Peter and showed her affection towards him. The Guardians then watched as the spirit of Yondu floated through the stars. Some time later, Peter was scolding an adolescent Groot, who had developed the personality of a human teenager. Infinity War Later, the Guardians received a distress call from the Asgardian ship Statesman. When they arrived on the scene, they found the Statesman in ruins with dead Asgardians and soon encountered Thor Odinson. Much to Quill's annoyance, the Guardians became enamored with Thor's physique, and Quill even attempted to intimidate Thor by copying his voice. After learning of Thanos's plan to find the Infinity Stones (specifically, going for the Reality Stone on Knowhere), the Guardians decided that Quill, Mantis, Drax, and Gamora should go to Knowhere while Thor, Rocket, and Groot visit the world of Nidavellir to forge a new weapon to kill Thanos. En route, Quill learned from Gamora that she knew something that Thanos did not and promised to kill her if Thanos captured her. Upon arrival, the Guardians found Thanos interrogating the Collector on the Reality Stone's whereabouts. Gamora quickly killed Thanos, but it turned out to be an illusion, as Thanos had indeed found the Reality Stone and destroyed the Collector's museum. After a brief scuffle, Thanos captured Gamora, foiling Quill's attempt to mercy kill her with the Reality Stone. The Guardians next went to Titan, where Mantis was told by Nebula to rendezvous with her. There they encountered Tony Stark, Doctor Strange, and Peter Parker, with each group mistaking the other for agents of Thanos. The two decided to join forces to fight Thanos, with Quill planning to remove Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet. When Thanos arrived, the Avengers and Guardians ambushed him and engaged him in combat. Eventually they managed to restrain him, and Quill smugly interrogated Thanos on Gamora's whereabouts. However, Nebula informed Quill that Thanos killed Gamora, resulting in Quill attacking Thanos in rage and ruining his plan. Thanos struck back and hurled a moon at the Avengers and Guardians. While Stark and Strange battled Thanos, Parker rescued Quill and the Guardians. However, Thanos obtained the Time Stone and left despite Quill's last feeble attempts to attack him. Eventually, Thanos found all of the Infinity Stones and destroyed half of the universe, including Quill. Endgame In 2023, the Avengers traveled in time and went to the past to get the Infinity Stones, after this, Hulk snapped his fingers to bring all the Decimation victims back to life, and Quill is revived. He, Drax, Spider-Man and Mantis were teleported by Doctor Strange from Titan to the place where the New Avengers Facility was destroyed and helped the Avengers in the final battle against Thanos. During the battle, Star-Lord encounters an alternate version of Gamora, which he thinks is that of his timeline, but this one hits him. After the Iron Man sacrifices himself to use the Infinity Stones and eliminate Thanos and his army, the Guardians of the Galaxy come back together and Thor joins the team. Quill begins to search for Gamora . Personality Peter is shown to be humorous, sly, and laid back to an extent. While he grew up as a thief with the Ravagers, Peter has a good heart, and would sacrifice himself for his friends. | Powers = Celestial/Human Physiology: Star-Lord's heritage is a Celestial/Human hybrid, granting him abilities outside of his human form. * Enhanced Strength: He has above-human physical strength, being able to tackle Groot, a walking tree with ease. * Enhanced Durability: His enhanced physical constitution has allowed him to survive powerful physical attacks, even those from superhumanly strong beings without it slowing his performance. * Peak Human Condition: Quill can endure long periods of time in battle without tiring. * Energy Manipulation: Peter's connection to the planet Ego allowed him to conjure up energy to create energy constructs while he was connected to the planet. * Energy Resistance: Quill was able to survive holding an Infinity Stone for an extended period without being destroyed by its power. *'Immortality':'Star-Lord is a half celestial so there is no means of death to him. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Quill is shown to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos, as well as being was able to defeat superior numbers of trained soldiers. Expert Marksman: Quill is shown to be well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the Galaxy. His primary firearms are a pair of quad blasters which discharge either bolts of fire or electricity. Expert Pilot: He is an accomplished starship pilot. He was able to escape Korath and his men. | Strength = | Equipment = Translator Implant: Quill has a translator implanted on his neck allowing him to understand and speak various alien languages. Awesome Mix Vol. 1: A mix tape of his mother's favorite songs. One of the only things he has to remember her and the planet Earth by. Awesome Mix Vol. 2: A second mix tape Peter discovered after the battle of Xandar. Microsoft Zune: An MP3 player (with 300 songs loaded onto it) given to Peter after the death of Yondu. Star-Lord's Helmet: Quill wears a helmet with different capabilities like being able to see ultraviolet and thermal waves. The helmet has internal communications systems. The helmet allows Peter to breathe in the vacuum of space. Jet Boot Attachments: Quill has small jets that he attaches to his boots. The jets can facilitate an increase in forward movement, and can also be used to achieve directional control during a space walk. Formerly: Power Stone: For a brief period of time, Peter Quill wielded the Power Stone, gaining the abilities it naturally grants to its users. Sony Walkman: A Sony Walkman that Quill has since he was a child. He listens to the mix tapes his mother gave him on it. The Walkman was destroyed in his fight against Ego. | Weapons = Quad Blaster Hadron Enforcer: Shoots a concentrated beam of nuclear explosions. | Notes = * Chris Pratt portrays Star-Lord in the films Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame, while Wyatt Oleff portrays a younger Star-Lord in both films. | Trivia = * His alias "Star-Lord" comes from a nickname Quill's mother gave him. * His Walkman was a blue TPS-L2 Sony Walkman from 1979. * He named his ship the Milano after his childhood crush Alyssa Milano. | Links = }} ru:Питер Квилл (199999) Category:Human/Celestial Hybrids Category:Udonta Family Category:Power Gem wielders